The CrissColfer Story
by ILoveKurtHummel
Summary: Chris & Darren deny there is anything going on in real life between them, but the fans know the truth, that CrissColfer is real! This is a CrissColfer fic, all based on real events and things Chris & Darren have said or done! Starting from Darren's first day on set
1. First Meeting

_Author's Note: Hey! Thank you for checking out our story, we really hope you like it! This is our first fanfic, so bear with us! We are going to try and update at least once a week, and would love feedback! We have been "researching" all this klaine and CrissColfer stuff for a couple months now, so this story is all going to be based on stuff that could have really happened, we are trying to make it as realistic as possible! Also, Chris's POV is in regular, Darren's is in bold. Hope you guys like it :)_

I parked my car in my usual parking spot as I do every day on set. Walking to the set I can't stop thinking about our new guest star, Darren Criss. I have been watching his work with Starkid forever and I can't believe that I am actually going to be able to meet and work with him. Finally as I walk in my heart is pounding hoping I make a good impression to him. Darren has been an actor that I have been admiring for a while and knowing that I get the oppurtunity to work with him means the world to me!

I see Lea outside her trailer and wave, making my way in her direction. "So, have you talked to the newbie yet?" she asks me when I reach her.

"No not yet, but I'm sure he's very nice." I could see what Lea was implying, and I did not like it one bit. I am very professional under all circumstances, no matter how hard it may be.

"Yeah I bet. Kurt's so lucky!" she says and winks at me. We walk down to the set together and catch up with Cory, Harry, and Mark, who are all in the next scene with me.

"Fine." I say, well, Kurt says, and storm out the door.

"Cut!" Ryan shouts, and the scene is over. "Next we will be filming Kurt going to Dalton, everyone take 15."

I head to my little chair to settle down and read over the lines, little do i know right next to my space there is Darren Criss. My heart stops. This is Darren Criss. I try to casually walk over, not making it a big deal, though the thought of even seeing him is amazing me. I finally get to my chair and before I can think of some cheesy greeting to welcome him to the set that I have been practicing for a week now he turns and says, " Hey Chris! I'm excited to start filming! Eveyone has been so great so far and I have been waiting to meet you all day!" My words get stuck in my throat and I just stare at him in awe. My stomach starts turning and I realize, that up close, his eyes are a mesmorizing shade of hazel. Oh shoot, I should say something!

"Um, hi! I'm Chris.. as you apparently know. Yeah, I'm, uh, very excited to be working with you, it should be fun," I force out, sounding anxious and I'm sure looking like a nervous-wreck.

"Cool! Well, we should probably go talk to Ryan, get some last mintue notes?"

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds great. He always has something he changes last minute," I reply, and regain my composure. As we walk over, I try to engage in conversation so it isnt awkward and I ask, "Isn't your hair usually pretty curly? It looks like you have on a hard helmet."

"Um yeah, apparently Blaine uses a lot of hair gel! But how did you know I usually have curly hair?" he responds, looking at me curiously.

But before I can explain I am a fan of A Very Potter Musical, Ryan is already giving us last minute notes and postioning us for the start of the scene.

_A/N: Ok, there will be more Darren & a Darren POV next chapter! Also disclaimer: We don't own glee, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, or anyone/anything sadly, except the story_

_Will try to update soon, please review so we can get better!_


	2. Darren's First Day

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took all week to update, we will try to be more frequent as the story continues! This one is much longer, and starts in Darren's Perspective. REMEMBER: __**Bold= Darren's Perspective, **__Regular = Chris's Perspective. Please let us know what you think. Disclaimer- We don't own glee, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, or anything but the story line!_

**As I stroll on the set, about to film my first scene in an amazing TV show, that I may have a future on, I can't help but be very excited! Ryan had some quick notes for me and Chris, mainly just reminding us how our characters are supposed to interact and all that. I tried to focus, no matter how hard it was, but I didn't want to screw up on the first day.**

**"Places" I hear, over a large speaker. I go to my mark and wait, like an excited puppy, until they call "Action!"**

**I watch as Chris walks down the white, grand staircase, looking in awe and a little bit intimidated, I try to get into character. Chris has already transformed from the awkward yet sweet guy I met a few minutes ago into Kurt Hummel, a young adult filled with hope and wonder. This is why he is a lead on a successful TV show, at only 19. I try and imagine I am Blaine, and think about what I know about him. He's talented, very self-confident, charming, and yes, gay. I try to become him and focus all my energy on being this character**

**" Darren? Darren that was your cue," Ryan's voice says, and I realize that while trying to get into character I forgot to pay attention.**

**"S-sorry, just getting in character," I sputter out.**

**"Alright, lets just get back to it. Take 2!"**

**Going on our eighth take, I think we have finally worked out all the errors. Learning the ropes has been a challenge, but in the past hour or so I've gotten everything sorted.**

**"Alright, should we try and make this our last take? Good job boys, keep up the great work," Ryan says, and I get into place. "Take 8, action!"**

**I watch Chris, no, I mean, Kurt, descend down the stairs, and remove his sunglasses. He looks around innocently and I can't help but think that he looks quite adorable. Whoa. Where'd that come from? Oh right, I'm Blaine.**

**I walk to the base of the staircase as Kurt reaches it, and he says, "Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."**

**"My name's Blaine," I reply, and offer my hand to shake, being the gentleman I am.**

**Looking a little startled, he responds "Kurt," After taking a look around, he questions me again, "So what exactly's going on?"**

**"The Warblers! Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while," I finish with a slight wink, letting Blaine's flirty side out.**

**"So wait, the glee club here is kinda cool?"**

**I smile, amused at the question. "The Warblers are like rockstars."**

**He then raises his eyebrows at me, my cue to grab his hand and say "C'mon, I know a shortcut"**

**I nervously grab Chris's- I mean Kurt's hand and take him down the hallway. I pull him with me, all the time connected by our intertwined hands. This was so surreal; I am holding the hand of one of my idols. I try to make eye contact, looking back a few times to see his adorably shocked face. When we reach the entrance to the room with the other Warblers, Oh my god what is he thinking? I was supposed to let go of Kurt' s hand halfway through the hallway. Oh well it's been done. It just felt so right and natural, and there was no reason for me to stop it. Sadly, I had to let go of his hand when we got to the Warblers choir room to sing the number, Teenage Dream. This is the first time I will be singing on the set and of course it is directed towards Kurt. God I'm so nervous. Breaking the tension his character says "Woow I stick out like a sore thumb"**

**"Well next time don't forget you jacket new kid," I say fixing his coat. "You'll fit right in" I finish with a wink. **

**Chris has a shocked face, and I can't tell whether it is his or Kurt's reaction.**

**Blaine is supposed to reply in a voice to impress Kurt and really it's my opportunity to impress Chris.**

**As I'm singing this with the Warblers crew I can see his light up doing this shocked and surprised face. I try to interact as much as I can while still being Darren by pointing and smiling and making eye contact with him. Halfway through, I really start to relax and get into the song. With the other "Warblers" around me, doo-wopping and harmonizing, I really couldn't have asked for a better fist song.**

**As the song ends I grin and pat the boys around me on the back. We did great! I'm so proud of us! I look over, and see Chris clapping furiously, still in the character of Kurt Hummel. Oh right, I remember to be Blaine and give Kurt my largest smile.**

**"Cut! That looked great guys, your done for today. We will film Blaine's other scenes tomorrow," I hear from a producer.**

**I look at the time on a wall clock and see that it is already 5 o'clock., and I realize we've been on set a little over two hours. I guess it's to expect on your first day but still! "Hey, nice job, you did great, especially since it was your first day."**

**I look over and there is Chris, congratulating me with a warm smile and pat on the back. "Thanks! It was a lot of fun, but really tiring. I don't know how you do it everyday. And the way you are always in character, you almost never falter. It's amazing, I hope to be like that someday with my acting, " I gush, meaning every word. There is a reason he has such a prestigious role at only nineteen.**

**"Oh, thanks," he responds, blushing. "Well, I'm gunna head to my trailer and get changed, although this outfit is toned down for Kurt, it's really not something I'd usually wear."**

**I chuckle at his response, and walk with him towards the row of trailers, making small chat. He seems less nervous than earlier and I really enjoy his company. We are just getting to the topic of musical genres, when a rather loud grumbling interrupts us.**

**Chris is blushing again, but this time it's not because of something I said. "Sorry, that's my stomach! I had lunch at like noon and haven't ate since. I'm really hungry."**

**"It's okay, I'm pretty hungry too actually, and I didn't expect filming a TV show to be so hard."**

**" Yeah… Would you like to go out for dinner tonight? To, um, you know, get to know each other better."**

**" Yeah that would be great! I don't know what restaurants are around here, but I'm sure I'll like whatever you choose…" I lead off, not sure what to say. Chris now looks like he regrets asking me so I quickly add on "How about we both change and meet here in 20? Because, believe it or not, this blazer isn't what I usually wear either."**

**He looks relieved and agrees to meet me in twenty minutes, then we can head to a restaurant.**

I rush into my trailer and give a long sigh. I can't believe I just asked him to go have dinner with me! It's just as friends, but still. What possessed me to do that? I'm always the professional one, who others have to befriend first, not the one making the effort.

I quickly change into my regular clothes and mull over all that has happened today. It was definitely exciting, to say the least. I check my phone and see I have ten minutes to meet Darren. I decide to make a list of restaurants that we could go to, but a certain pair of hazel eyes keeps distracting my chain of thought, and I give in and start thinking about Darren. What is it that I like about him? And why can't I get him out of my head?

_A/N: They actually had dinner together Darren's first day on set! AS we promised, sticking to almost all real events :) Please review & let us know how we can improve or what you like! Thank you!_


	3. CrissColfer Begins

_A/N: Hey! So, this chapter is just the dinner, and CrissColfer finally starts! Remember- _Chris POV regular, **Darren POV = bold. ** Disclaimer-_ We don't own anything but the storyline. _

After meeting Darren, we agreed to drive separate cars to the restaurant that way we wouldn't have to come back to the studio when done. As I drove in my car I sang along to Hey Soul Sister, which was playing on the radio and looking behind me I see the headlights of Darren's car and seeing me he waves. I chuckle and wave back quickly. The restaurant we are going to is a Mexican place, about 15 minutes away from the studio. Lea and I go there all the time and there is a back room they give us so we don't get swarmed by fans, so I figured this would be safe for Darren's first outing, dealing with things like mobs of adoring teenagers. Okay, I admit, that might be an exaggeration for a restaurant, but still.

I pull into a parking spot and hop out of my car as Darren parks his car next to me. When he gets out of the vehicle I can't help but stare, he is _very _attractive, especially in the skinny jeans he was wearing . No! I can't think these things. For one, he's my co-worker, and being the professional person I am, and with Ryan's strict dating policy, I can't even imagine these things. And 2, he's STRAIGHT. Not gay, so he won't be into me back, so its pointless to even think about him in that way.

"Hey! So, this is the place? Looks great, I can't wait to eat, I'm _starving. _Um, Chris? Can we go in now?" Darren finishes looking at me puzzled.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, zoning off. Yeah lets go in," I reply. I really need to stop spacing out about Darren, especially when Darren is around. And I've only known him one day, oh dear.

Once we get inside, I greet the hostess and ask for the back room. She recognizes me and nods, ushering us back to the small room. Placing our menus on the table, she informs us she will be back in a few minutes to get our orders. I sit down but don't bother to look at my menu, because I know exactly what I want. Darren on the other hand, looks overwhelmed by his choices. "Do you like spicy food? Because if you do I would recommend this," I say, pointing to a dish. "But if not, there tamales are always really delicious, so I recommend those too."

"Thanks, I think I'll get the tamales," he smile at me and folds his menu. "Do you want to split some nachos to start?"

"Oh, sure. That'd be great."

"Okay"

The conversation stops and there is an awkward silence. Why did I ever think this was a good idea? Darren looks anxious so I decide to break the pause "Did you like the arrangement of Teenage Dream?"  
Looking relieved, he responds, "Yes! I really liked it! It was so clever and very fun to sing. I really like the acapella too. That was really neat."  
"I agree! The acapella sounded _amazing_, you are all so talented. Was it your first time lip syncing?"

"Yeah, it was weird, but I'm actually glad I didn't have to think about actually singing well too. Just keeping in character was hard enough!" he laughs, and I can tell he is much more relaxed and opening up.

"What are you talking about? Singing while in character didn't seem to be a problem for you in A Very Potter Musical!" I huff.

"Wait, you know about A Very Potter Musical? You've _seen _ it? Oh man, wow," he shakes his head.

" Yes, I admit, I'm a bit of an AVPM fanboy, but how can you not be? It's a combination of Harry Potter and music, two of the best things ever!"

"Haha, I guess I have to agree. It's just so weird that someone like, well, _you_, has watched it! You're famous!"

"Yeah, even famous people have lives too, believe it or not." I stop because the waitress is here to get our orders. I grin as Darren orders, and am genuinely happy about how well we are getting along.

**Wow! This is going so well, it was so kind of Chris to invite me and I'm really enjoying myself. I was really nervous I'd be an outsider on the set since they've all been working with each other for so long, but I feel confident I will have a friend to stick by tomorrow.**

**" …. so I've been looking for a Chewbacca backpack for a while now, but I've yet to find one sadly," Chris laughs. It turns out we share a love for Star Wars too!**

**" Well if I find one, I'll let you know," I wink at him without thinking, and realize that could be odd for him, since he's gay. I am totally in to being who you are and don't believe in that you fall in love with a gender, it's the person that matters. But I don't want to make it awkward so I make a mental note to turn down the flirting. But I'm not flirting! I'm just being, extra friendly. Yes, that's it.**

** "So, back to glee, are you glad you chose to pursue it as your career?" I ask him. I always wonder if other actors regret the path they chose, with fame and all.**

** "Yes, I'm very glad I did. There's still some other things I want to do, maybe write a novel or my own screenplay, but there's still plenty of time for that. Glee has been such a great experience, I'm definitely not ready for it to end yet. And the people, that's what really has made it amazing."**

** I love how he lights up when talking about the show and how passionate he is about it. Seeing him gush about this really makes me glad I auditioned to be a part of this series, even if it's only a few episodes. "That's amazing. It makes me glad I have the opportunity to be a part of this. And I think it's really great that you have so many goals and dreams."**

** Chris mumbles out a thank you, and blushes once again, and I can't help not teasing him about it.**

** "Are you aware that you blush a lot? Not that it's a bad thing, but you have a pair of very rosy cheeks, Mr. Colfer."**

** This just makes him blush harder, but he laughs this time. "Calling each other by our last names, are we now Mr. Criss?" **

** We both laugh for a while and are finally are warmed up and comfortable around each other. Our laughs are interrupted by the waitress handing us our nachos asking if we want extra plates and before Chris could answer I say " No one is just fine, I mine I'm fine with sharing if that's okay with you….?"**

** " Oh yeah that's fine!" Chris says a little to eager then immediately blushes. Personally I was very glad, god I have to stop! He is my co-worker, and gay. Man, this will be a long night!**

** The waiter interrupts the awkward stares and say, "Alright I will leave it to you two. How you enjoy, your meals will be done in a bit!"**

** After we break the silence by saying how great the nachos are and getting back to every day small talk, we are back to smooth sailing.**

** We barely talk since we are both enjoy the warm nachos, and soon enough they are almost gone. I don't look as I reach in the basket because I'm focusing on what Chris is saying, but I soon realize he is going for the last chip too, because our hands grab each other instead of the food. We both stay there longer than we bother needed to. With his hand under mine I gave it a slight grip securing. Not knowing if that was to much for him I blush and quickly back away. Chris is shocked, and quite pleased.**

** "Oh…um…I was um just looking for the-"**

**"Darren," Chris says lightly putting his hand over mine, "It's alright Darren. Please don't worry about it." He says with the cutest smile assuring that this will stay between us. Only one day of knowing Chris and I know how hard it is going to be to be "co-workers." I don't know what these feelings are, but it's very confusing for me. I feel, a pull? I guess. I feel a pull toward Chris, just, this strong feeling in my gut that is telling me he is something special and that we have a strong connection. I have no idea where this is coming from and it's all so confusing. What am I going to do?**

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! WE LOVE FEEDBACK :) Thanks for reading!_


	4. Cast Party

_A/N: Hey guys! SO SORRY WE HAVEN'T UPDATED! I've been working on this all day so we'd have something & I think it turned out pretty good! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, that's really what encouraged us to write. And thanks to all our readers! Just a reminder: Chris is regular font, Darren is bold font. Please comment, follow, just let us know what we think! And updates will be more regular from here on out :)_

After coming home from the set, I hop in the shower and change into my regular clothes. Tonight the cast is meeting up at Lea's house for a small party. We usually get together at least once every couple weeks, even if it's just for a group lunch. But tonight we are having a real party. I decide on wearing a fitted black t-shirt and jeans, with a tan fedora. I really don't need to get to dressed up, but it is a special occasion so I should look nice.

The party starts in about 40 minutes, and although I live only 20 minutes away, I agreed to pick up Darren, so I have to leave earlier. He said he doesn't want to go in alone, since he isn't as tight with the others. Over the past two weeks he has been on set, we've bonded over Harry Potter, Star Wars, music, and just joking around. Although we all hang out on set, Darren rarely has scenes and when he does they are always with me, so he hasn't had time to really get to know others. But I'll be heading to "Dalton" soon, so we will get to know the Warblers, which will be fun.

Either way, I'm not complaining, because Dare is good company and we are kinda like best friends now. I know it's not realistic, but after these couple weeks we've got really tight, and it's nice to have another guy friend. All the other guys on set I would definitely consider to be in my close circle of friends, but for the most part they aren't as much like me as Darren is.

And yeah, he's straight. But he doesn't treat me any different and I keep everything normal so it hasn't been a problem at all. The only weird thing was that one night at dinner. I swear he practically held my hand at one point and I don't know, he was almost, flirty? But I think that's just the way he is. So I've overlooked it and just let the friendship flow.

I pull into the parking lot of Darren's apartment building and wait for him to come out. As I look at the door I see him coming out with a slight grin on his face. When he notices my car and heads toward it, his smile grows and I laugh. He is always so happy, even for no reason!

"Hey Dare, " I greet as he gets in the passenger seat.

"Hi Chris! How are you? And thanks for the ride," Darren replies, obviously in a good mood.

"You're welcome, and I'm good. Glad to be getting out with everyone. The rehearsal schedules been so busy lately, it will be nice to relax."

"Yeah, I can't wait! But good thing you are gunna be there, because if not I would just be a lost puppy."

I laugh, knowing how that's not true, because he's very social and everyone likes him. "If you say so. Got any other plans this weekend?" I ask, and the conversation flows from there.

I soon realize we have arrived at our destination. As we head in Darren comes up next to me and grabs my hand. "What the-"

"I'm so nervous! What if they don't like me? Help Chris!" he says, giving me his best puppy dog eyes.

I sigh, because how can you resist those? "Oh come on Darren, it will be fine! You are overreacting. Now come on, we are going in." I pull my hand away, even though I would like nothing more than to walk into a party holding his hand. Any guys hand, really. I really am content just being his friend, but overall, it would be nice to have a boyfriend of some sort. And I have to admit, I have a slight crush on Darren but no. He's just a friend. _Keep it professional._

When we walk in, I see that Harry, Naya, and Cory are all already here. They wave and greet us, and Cory pulls me over to show me a picture of something on his phone. I look at Darren and nod in Cory's direction, and I'm a little surprised to see he genuinely looks a little unsure of himself. But Naya quickly waves him over and offers him a drink. That's a downside to being the youngest cast member. Almost all of them are allowed to drink legally, and I'm only 20 so I can't. It doesn't stop me from having a small drink once in awhile, but I can't drink a lot like the others. Which also means I'm almost always the designated driver. Luckily tonight, since we are at Lea's, people can just crash at her house, and she doesn't tend to have a lot of alcohol anyways. But I didn't think it through that Darren can drink, though it doesn't really matter.

Cory excitedly pulls out his phone and I turn my attention towards him. I'm laughing over the funny photos he's showing me when Lea comes over. We hug and she says I just need to see her new dress and give opinions. Even though I am not as fashion driven as my character Kurt, the girls all seem to think that I have his ability to know a good outfit. But I do have good style, so I always go along, just like now.

When we get back to the party scene a few minutes later, everyone else has arrived. I see Amber taking her coat off at the door and I rush over to her. Amber is one of my dearest friends and I always spend lots of time with her at these events. "Hey Chris, I can't believe it! You're actually coming over to talk to me! Is Darren not here?" She laughs and it's genuine so I know it's a joke, but I realize what she means. Me and Darren have been hanging out lots and I guess I've kinda ignored my other friends lately.

"No, he's here, he just has needed a friend so I've been there. But I'm all yours tonight!" I reply and wink.

She laughs and we walk over to Lea and Dianna, who are discussing up coming scenes. I can already tell this is going to be a great night.

Three hours and for many of my friends, quite a few drinks later, someone has turned on "party" music and we have all started dancing. It's mainly harmless, just fun and bouncy. Right now, some Top 40 song is playing and I'm dancing with Amber, the two of us just goofing off. Mark and Dianna come over and since I won't be leaving her alone, I go to sit down and take a break. Dancing is exhausting!

I pour myself a glass of water and head back into the living room. As I do, Darren bounces over with that big dopey smile on his face. When he gets close I can smell alcohol on him, and I know he's had a little too much to drink.

"Hi Chris! Why aren't you dancing? Dancing's GREAT!" He emphasizes by doing a little turn.

"Just taking a break Dare, don't worry about me. Get back out there!" I smile encouragingly. I'm glad he's enjoying himself, especially since he was worried.

"Aww, but I want you to dance! Come dance with me? Please?"

Oh ok. He wants to dance, what the heck? "Okay, fine. I'll dance with you," I say, using a mocking tone. He drags me by the arm to the center of the group. Tik Tok by Ke$ha comes on, and immediately everyone gets more upbeat. I use my go-to move, a shoulder shimmy. It works for any occasion and you can change it to any beat! Darren comes over and tries to copy me, but he just looks ridiculous.

"Maybe you should stick with jumping and spinning for now!" I say to him, because now a few others are laughing with me.

"Or maybe, you could teach me? I bet you have _lots_ of good dance moves Chris," he says, leaning in.

I give him a confused look, but just keep dancing. The song changes and I hear a familiar beat. _Oh god, no. _

The all too familiar tune of Single Ladies by Beyoncé is in my ears and Jenna and Heather look to me like "We'll do it if you do." They were my "back up dancers" when as Kurt, I did the dance to this season 1.

Someone starts chanting "Chris, Chris, Chris" and I finally agree. Lea starts the song over and me and the girls get in position.

I remember all the moves and I smile as the others cheer us on. Then we get to my "solo" part, and I know if I don't do it the others will make me eventually. So I get my hips going and spin them around. There are lots of whistles and cheering which makes me blush and laugh. Me and the girls finish the dance to thunderous applause. I take a small bow and the regular dancing starts again.

Darren comes over and pats me on the back. "See? That's exactly what I'm talking about! You got moves" He raises his eyebrows at the last part and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah right. Come on, let's just dance," I respond, pulling him back into the center.

We dance for a while and although I'm kinda sweaty and tired, I keep going because it's fun. Some of the others come close, but mainly I only interact with Darren. We are in the center and keep getting pushed into one another, but honestly, I don't mind.

**Tonight has been GREAT! I was a little worried I wouldn't be included, but I now know that was pointless, because everyone is so nice! I love them all! And now I'm dancing with Chris and I'm really enjoying myself. I never realized, but now that I see him in that t-shirt, wow. He has some ****_muscles._**** Just look at those arms?**

** Whoa. Why am I thinking that? ****_Too much alcohol. _**** That must be it. At least I'm having fun.**

** I go over to Chris and grab his hat. I place it on my own head and back away slowly, using my best mischievous grin.**

**"Come and get it Chris!" I say, waving him over.**

**"Give it! Right now Darren!" He pretends to be annoyed, but I know he's not.**

**"I don't know… Convince me?" I give him puppy dog eyes, because usually they work on him.**

**"Fine… What do I have to do?"**

**I pause, thinking. What should I make him do? So many possibilities… But it's just a hat so it can't be that bad. "Well, I really want to dance like you. So you have to try and teach me!"**

**"Ugh, fine! I'll try. Now give me my hat! I have hat hair," he grumbles and we head back to the dance area. "Okay, what kind of dance do you want me to teach you?"**

**I smirk and reply "The hip one"**

**"Of course you do. Well, it isn't that hard actually. Just get into it and move your hips. Like this"**

**He demonstrates quickly and I try and copy. "I can't! I just look stupid," I complain.**

**He laughs, which doesn't help. I keep trying but I can't do it like Chris.**

**" I guess it's just your talent. I can't seem to get it," I say with a frown.**

**"That's okay, most people can't. It was fun to see you try though," he says and smiles.**

**"Well if there's ever a contest for the sexiest dancer, I'll let you know, because you would definitely win!"**

**Crap. Why did I say that? Chris blushes and looks at me with a startled expression. I can tell he doesn't know what to say, but I really don't either.**

**I really don't know why I said that. It just felt right. ****_And it's definitely true. _**

**Oh my god. Even my own thoughts are against me.**

**Breaking the awkward silence I say " Well, I'm gunna go grab something to drink. I'll find you in a bit."**

**He nods and turns away, but looks a little confused and… defeated? I really screwed that up. Stupid alcohol.**

**But I know it's not just the alcohol. Because at dinner when I squeezed his hand, I felt something too. I really have no clue what's happening.**

**I grab another beer because it seems to make everything fuzzy which helps right now.**

**It's almost 1am, and everyone's getting their coats and shoes, to finally leave.**

** "Hey Darren, I'm heading out, ready to go?" I hear, and look to see Chris asking me.**

** "It's okay, I can find someone who lives closer," I respond, not sure if he wants to deal with me after ****_that_****.**

** "No, it's fine. I'm taking Cory, Mark, and Dianna too. And I planned on taking you anyways. But come on, the others are waiting," he says, motioning towards the driveway.**

** I stumble towards him, and realize that I'm not all that capable right now. I drank a few beers and a couple shots of tequila. It has had an obvious affect.**

** "Whoa. Ok, put your arm around me, I'll help you out," Chris says, offering out his arm for support.**

** He says goodbye to Lea and thanks her as we walk out and once we get to the car he opens the passenger door. I slide inside and although I try I just crash.**

"Dare, wake up. We're at your house. Come on, get up!" I jostle him, trying to get him to wake up, but he won't move.

I've been trying to get him up for the past 5 minutes but he won't budge. I sit back in my seat and groan. I figured he'd drink but good god! He didn't need to get so wasted.

I consider my options. I could keep trying to wake him up, but I'm tired and just want to go home. So, I guess that means Darren comes home with me?

He will just have to sleep on the couch.

I get back onto the road and head towards my home. Lets hope I can get Darren up once we get there.

Luckily, after the drive, Darren wakes up enough for me to help him stumble to my condo. Once inside, I direct him towards the couch, where once lying down, he is completely knocked out once more. I sigh and go to my own room. I really need to sleep and I'll deal with all this tomorrow.

I wake up and look at my alarm clock. 10:07am, it reads. Even though it's later than I usually get up by quite a bit, I'm still tired. Then I start to remember the night before. And, I smell bacon frying?

I get out of bed and throw on some sweats and a t-shirt before heading towards the living room. When I get there, I don't see Darren on the couch, but I hear someone humming in the kitchen.

I walk in and see him frying bacon on my stove and singing a song to himself.

"Hey Darren, morning"

"Morning Chris! Thanks for letting me crash here last night, I'm sure you have details. I wanted to make breakfast as a thank you," he says, gesturing towards the pan. Glad to see he's back to his normal cheerful self.

"Yeah no problem. Just maybe don't make habit of getting totally wasted?"

"I'll try" he says and winks.

"Well, how much longer til the bacon is done? I'm starving!"

It could easily have turned into an awkward situation, but I decided to let this slide. It really wasn't a big deal and I have a feeling he won't drink that much again. The only real harm done last night was when he made that comment about my dancing. I really didn't know how to react and I was worried it had tainted our friendship. But he probably didn't remember, or otherwise didn't care, so I'm guessing it was a drunken mistake. Though I kinda wish he'd meant it.

**After waking up on Chris's couch and trying to remember what I could from last night, I figured I must have gotten so wasted Chris had to offer me a ride home. The last thing I remember clearly is him trying to teach me to dance. And me being an idiot.**

** I don't feel horrible though, and considering the amount of alcohol I consumed, the small headache I have is a minor repercussion. Then, thinking more clearly I realize. I'm on Chris's couch.**

** Not wanting to overstay my welcome, I think about leaving but decide against it. Instead, I head to the fridge and find some bacon to cook, as a thank you for letting me stay.**

** I'm just getting started when I hear some shuffling from the direction of Chris's bedroom and figure he must be getting up. I have a whole apology speech prepared if he's mad, which I'm sure he is. I mean, who wants a friend who gets so drunk they have to stay at your house? No one.**

** But he comes in, not looking annoyed, just tired. And although my headache is getting worse, I put on a grin and try to keep the mood light. He seems to do the same, and after we discuss the reason I'm here, he just jokes around like normal. Since he doesn't bring up the awkward comment I made, neither do I. As we eat our breakfast I look over at him, and I'm really glad to have friend like Chris.**


	5. Baby It's Cold Outside!

_A/N: Hey guys! As promised, we are updating more frequently! Since this chapter is mainly based around this performance, we really recommend you watch the glee version of Baby It's Cold Outside on youtube or something before and/or after reading it! It will help give you a picture in your mind :) It's personally our favorite chapter so far, but we want to know what you think! Please vote, review, comment, favorite, follow, etc. this story! It means so much to us!_**  
_******************************************************************_**

** I pull into set ready to start filming today. I can't wait because it is the Christmas episode. In this one Chris and I get a duet, Baby It's Cold Outside. I have always loved this song and I know it will be great to finally sing with him. Right now I don't know where I am at with Chris. The cast party was a new experience for me and I have been a bit confused if that was actually me or the alcohol talking. Well I guess I just have to forget that and just remember that we a friends and co-workers.**

** I finally reach hair and make up to get my hair all gelled down, which always seems to take forever, and put Blaine's Warbler suit on. I see Chris and Ryan talking in the corner of my mirror talking about the script and the Baby Its Cold Outside scene. After a couple minutes of intently looking and listening into their conversation my hair is finally done and I head over.**

** "Hey Dare-Darren, um how are you? Ready to start filming?" Chris says, sounding a bit nervous like he was a bit too excited.**

** "Hey Chris. I'm good and yeah I'm excited to start filming." I respond. And I really am. Christmas music is the best!**

** Ryan goes over a few notes with us, reminding us of the fact that Kurt and Blaine aren't romantically involved yet, and that we should be flirty but not overly touchy. Then Zach comes over to give us choreography. "Okay boys, this is pretty much unscripted, there are just a few marks you need to hit at certain points."**

** Zach takes us through the pathway and the song ends with the two of us sitting on a leather couch.**

** "Well, ready to start?" Ryan asks. We both nod and get into place.**

I sit down in a chair and open the book that Kurt is supposed to be studying from. In my head, I go over the lines I have. There's only a few, right before the song and after, but I don't want to mess up.

"Take 1, Action!"

I get into character, pretending to be studying in a Kurt-like way.

"Hey,"I hear Darren say..

"You scared me," I reply looking up.

"Good, because, I'm actually Marley's ghost, and I'm hear to tell you to stop studying so hard,"Darren says, making an adorable face. I try not to laugh,

As Kurt, I ignore his sarcastic comment. "What's with the boom box?"

"I want you to sing with me. Well, rehearse with me. I got a gig singing Baby It's Cold Outside in the King Island Christmas Spectacular."

"Ah, a personal favorite. Too bad they'd never let us sing it together." When I say this, he gives me a quizzical look.

"I mean, as two, artist." He nods in reply.

"So are you gunna help me out here?"

"Yes, anything to get me to stop reading about Charlemagne."

"Very good then."

After tapping my book, he gets up and goes towards the boom box. Since we are singing the song live and there is no band, like in "glee club", the music will be played though the boom box.

As he comes over, he gestures to me to start singing.

_ "I really can't stay…" _I sing and the song has started. The song is very flirty, so I take on that personality and start being flirtatious. Darren obviously has decided this too, and is being as adorable as ever. _Stay in character._

He gets close and reaches like he's going to grab my hand so I get up, remembering Ryan's note.

I know that we are filming but I can't help but to break character just a bit when I can feel Darren right behind me. I crack a little smile and almost turn back but then snap back to being Kurt, as hard as it is.

I walk towards the window and finally give in, facing Darren and giving him a mischevious smile. Since he looks a little defeated, acting as the song says, I go back his way. He leans into me and as he turns to go to our next mark, gets really close so we are pressed up against one another. I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks and catch myself checking him out as he walks away. _Stop it Chris! PROFESSIONAL. _ I can't help but smile though, because that obviously meant something.

As Darren sings about "my eyes" or Kurt's I guess, he frames them in his hands lovingly. Wow, he's really getting into character. I'm honestly a little surprised but pleased. To hide my blush, I head off the camera to a new area.

Darren of course, follows, and continues to be overly flirty. We are on the edge of the couch, one of the marks, and the lines that is up "Mind if I move in closer?" And wow I wasn't ready for him to be so close! I really enjoyed it actually, but get up and move to the piano. _Remember, Ryan said not too touchy._

I'm a little annoyed, because Darren keep leaning in and getting close. Not that I really mind, but Ryan said specifically not too, and it's making it really hard to keep it professional.

As I lean against the fireplace, Darren comes up and mirrors me. I walk away once again, because it's kinda fun getting to play a tease, just for once. I look over Darren's way though, and see his sad face. I feel a little bad, he actually looks really upset. At the next mark I lean over the couch kind of a way to say "sorry" for walking away. Seeing this Darren copies me.

As he comes over, I lean in, very close to where he's sitting. Our faces are only inches from each other, and he looks at my lips. If I lean in a little more… No. I turn quickly from him and get up, walking off camera.

Being the final mark I go back to the couch and see him looking a bit defeated. Was that Darren or Blaine? He gestures for me to sit on the couch. I then do a little gesture back letting him know that he can take the first step to sit down. Since we both refuse we nod and sat at the same time.

We have a couple more lines and then "Blaine" leaves the room, so Mr. Schue can come talk with Kurt.

The scene only took one take, apparently we did a "practically perfect" job, and I left before I could get any comments or chatting started. The performance was really confusing for me, because it really looked like Darren was the one hurting, not Blaine. But how could that happen, I'm the gay one. And I hate to say it, but he did a better job then I did at being flirty. It's all so confusing.

I sit in my trailer, wallowing in self-pity. Alright, maybe I'm being a little dramatic. I hear a knock on the trailer door interrupting my thoughts. I almost don't open the door, but I get up and see it's Lea, so I do.

"Hey Chris! How was the Baby It's Cold Outside scene? I wish I could have seen it!" Says Lea, very excited.

"Oh, hello Lea. It was good, I think. It only took one take so that must mean the there was good "chemistry" I guess" I was still very confused about it and I didn't want Lea to figure that out.

"Only one take!? Are you kidding? You guys must have been great! I knew that you two would work well together." Lea practically screamed!

"Well, to be honest, can I share something with you ? I'm really confused and I think talking is the only thing that might help."

"OH MY GOD! You like him don't you? I called it! You guys would be sooo cute together! Too bad he's straight but-"

"Lea!" I cut her off. "Let me explain. Ok, I guess I do like him, like, in _that_ way, but that's not what I'm really confused about. During the filming, Darren was super flirty and went against Ryan's specific note to not be too touchy. And I swea, we almost kissed! That's how close we were. And the other night at your party, he made a lot of, suggestive comments, all basically saying he thought I was attractive!" It feels good getting this off my chest and even though I might regret it later, right now I'm glad to have someone's opinion.

"Oh wow Chris! Well you never know maybe he is in the closet still. I wish I could have seen it, but it sounds like you aren't making this up in your head. But this could also be him just getting used to acting as a gay teen on TV. I think you need to take this a little more lightly and see how it pans out. If he continues to keep it very flirty on and off set then maybe I will talk to him and see where he is at, not directly bringing your name up." Lea always knows the right thing to say to you to make you feel better. I was beginning to feel not as lost and ready to come back on set. We give each other a little hug and I thank her for everything.

"Thank you Lea. Oh and Please don't bring this up with anyone."

"Don't worry about it Chris. Just wait it out for a little while longer and if you need help I am always here for you!"

***Back to before shooting the scene* As me and Chris finish the dialogue portion of the scene, I move to the boom box and hit play. I motion towards Chris to start singing and sit down opposite him on the arm of the couch. As we sing, I walk over to him and pretend to grab his hands. Chris kinda ignores it, and then gets up and walks away. I follow him and keep singing. I guess he's just heading to the next mark?**

** Chris is just doing his own thing, but I follow him, kinda confused, but mainly just wanting to keep singing. Our voices sound really good together and singing duets is really fun.**

** He come back towards me and I lean in. I spin so I am facing the next mark, but as I do I end up right in Chris's face. Like, right up against him. I just continue on, but how did that happen?**

** I sit across from him and as "Blaine" is singing about his eyes I realize how beautiful Chris's eyes were. I mean wow. Wait, what, back to character now. I frame his eyes with my hands. Seeing his smile after that makes me break character yet again and I give a flirty smile back.**

** We sit on the couch, and Chris is doing a good job acting out the song. I try and get back into character, and scoot in closer, as implied by the lyrics. But Chris gets up, once again, leaving me "behind," and I can't help but feel a little disappointed. Was I doing something wrong?**

** I follow him of course and at the right part, play the piano along. I don't know if Chris knew it was going to happen, but I feel proud about it. Because, my piano playing is pretty amazing if I do say so myself! I look up to see his reaction, smiling because Chris is always so excited and nice when I show him things, but he's already at the next mark. Oh.**

** At this point, I'm a sick of being "left behind." I try and get in Chris's face, practically saying "LOOK AT ME!" But then I remember that I'm supposed to be in character and calm down, trying to play it off.**

** But then, he walks away again, and I know it shows on my face that I'm sad. Well, at least it fits the lyrics. I go along and take my time catching up with him this time. If I get rejected one more time, I may cry.**

** Wait what? ****_Pull it together! _****I'm just acting gay, I'm not really gay! And Chris is just acting too. So I get back into flirty and confident "Blaine" mode.**

** I notice Chris leaning in on the couch, and I sit down opposite him, continuing to act out the song. He continues leaning in closer and I do too, thinking that he's finally giving in. And my eyes go towards his lips. And I think I'm gunna kiss him…**

** I lean in a little more and then he gives me a quick smile and turns away quickly, walking from me once more.**

** I feel defeated.**

** I try to smile and shake it off, because the songs almost over. It feels like I might have done something wrong by Chris's reactions, but I'm not sure. It was worth seeing him smile and even blush a few times. **

**Excepting that he won't give in anymore I gesture for him to sit down. Of course he won't and he gives me a gesture to sit first instead. I don't, fighting back for once. Then we both just sit at the same time. I give it just one more try to be a bit flirty and sing right in his face with a huge smile, but of course, nothing.**

**We both look at each other and smile as the music ends. Then, I realize that we are just staring at one another, and I turn away, bashfully.**

**We say our last couple lines, then I leave, my part over for the day. I only have this one scene for today, but I stick around to wait and see if we need a second take.**

**"That was practically perfect guys, nice work! I think we got it on one take!" Ryan calls out. I look for Chris, because we always walk out together, but I can't seem to spot him. I feel someone tapping my shoulder, and turn to see Ryan behind me.**

**"Oh, hi Ryan!"**

**"Hi, Darren. So I want to talk to you about that scene"**

**" Oh I thought it was pretty great, I mean we only needed one take right!" I say very proud of that. But Ryan didn't look too pleased, did I miss something? Maybe we forgot a mark or something…**

**"Oh well Darren, I told you in the beginning that this was not to be overly flirty. Did you get that point your did you miss that?" The tone in Ryan's voice was not inviting at all, he was annoyed.**

**"Oh, um, Ryan. Im sorry I just thought-"**

**"No you shouldn't have just thought anything because you were given my notes, more than once, and Chris was fine. Did you see him break out of my direction?" He cut me off, and he was agitated.**

**"I'm-I'm really sorry. I guess I just got really into it and carried away, which I know isn't a solid reason, but I'll try not to let that happen."**

**Ryan frowns, but nods. "Alright, just know. I'm not pleased."**

**Back at home, I'm contemplating the day. A lot happened today and I really don't know how to process it all. I open a thing of Red Vines and sit down on my couch. The first and foremost issue is the problem with Ryan today. I really didn't mean to anger him, and he is my boss so I need to be more careful. I guess this means that the real issue is how I acted towards Chris. Because if I had been in control of my emotions, it wouldn't have happened.**

**How I feel about Chris? Very confused. Like, why did I feel such a need to be flirty with him? And the want to see him smile? I know we are best friends and that seeing your friends happy makes you happy, but this seems extreme. And best friends aren't flirty. Especially two guys.**

**Not that I'm against being gay. It's just, I'm not personally gay so…**

**But how can I explain the way that I was looking at him, I felt like I was never looking anywhere else. And his eyes, wow. They were truly beautiful. I have never thought that about one of my guy friends before. And then when I played the piano just for his reaction. It seems like almost everything I did was to see his reaction, it just felt so right. What did this mean. I had a million thought and questions running through my head but there was one main thing coming up…**

**"Am I gay?"**

_A/N: If you haven't already, seriously, watch their version of Baby It's Cold Outside! We watched the performance like 7 or 8 times while writing it, so it will really help! Also- remember, we are still basing this on real events & such, and although we are making up the storyline, EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IT REALISTIC!_

_Thanks! _


	6. Forgotten

_A/N: Please just comment, review, follow, favorite, vote & like! We love your feedback :) Also - the text in italics (during the story) is text messages!_

**When I'm confused, there is really only one person who can help. Joey Richter. Not only is he one of my best friends, he has known me forever and always has good (and honest) advice. I grab my phone and find his contact name.**

**"Darren? Hey buddy, what's up?" Joey answers the phone.**

**"Hey, uh, not much. Just filming and stuff, you know. How are you?"**

**"Good! We all miss you like crazy, but understand, you are a big wig now." **

**I laugh. "Not quite, far from it actually…"**

**"Well, why'd you call? Did you run out of Red Vines? Because as much as I'd like to think you are just calling for a friendly chat, we really haven't been in contact much lately…"**

**Although he says it in a jokey tone, I sense the sadness, and he's right. I haven't been in contact with the Starkids much lately. "I know, and I'm sorry about that. I have been busy getting to know all my co-stars, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I think, I might…" **

**"Oh do you need some girl advice?"**

**"Well no not exactly… Kind of the opposite…" After I say that there is a long silence on the other end. **

**"Joey…I think I like Chris."**

**"Who's Chris?"**

**"You know, Chris Colfer. The guy I work with on set."**

**"Wait, Kurt? The gay one? Whoa whoa whoa… Back track! "**

**"Yes, the gay one, and-"**

**"But I thought you were straight?"**

**"Well, you know. I thought I was too. But I've never been one to put labels on things."**

**"So are you like, bi? Because I really don't know, that would weird me out a little."**

**"No! I think I'm gay. I've never felt this strongly about someone before. But I need help on what to do."**

**"Yeah I'll say! Okay, well, um, tell me the story first I guess."**

**I explain to him everything that had happened between Chris and me so far, and described my feelings for Chris. "I just really feel like we were meant to be. Which is ridiculous because I have really not known him long but…"**

**"Wow, that's a lot. Um, to be honest, I'm still stuck on the fact that you are gay. I think that the connection you and Chris have is great, but what if you are like, Chris-sexual? Like, have you ever been physically attracted to other guys besides him?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Well, I think that's where you should start. This next week or so, see if any other guys you interact with you think you are, you know, attracted too."**

**"Alright thank you Joey, really. Oh and can you try not share this with the other Starkids, thanks." **

**He agrees and we say goodbye. I'm really glad I finally got that out. I really needed someone to talk to, and I know Joey isn't completely sold on it but I had to tell him because I knew he would understand the most because he knows me more than anyone else. And maybe he was right, maybe I'm not gay, just attracted to Chris. Maybe talking to the other boys for now would be a better idea to see where I am actually at. It's going to be hard not to talk to Chris as much because we have so much in common and talking to him almost always makes my day. I guess it would be nice to get to know Chord and Cory and the other guys on a more personal level. Well Glee is going on a hiatus from filming since we are done with the Christmas episode. This will give me time to hang out with the other guys.**

*A Week Later* I'm super excited, because Darren and I are hanging out today! We are just going to watch Harry Potter and eat food, but I'm still really looking forward to it. I haven't seen him for a few days, we met up for coffee the first day off, but I haven't seen him since them.

I'm currently in the grocery store, buying food for our day. I already have red vines, popcorn, chips, and of course diet coke. The only thing left I have to get is Dare's favorite kind of apple juice.

As I head home from the store I can't help but smile. I know that recently we've had some awkward and confusing things happen, and I still have a crush on him, but he really is my best friend! I love being in his company and just enjoy having him around.

It's 15 minutes after when Darren was supposed to be at my condo, and he hasn't even sent me a text to let me know he's running late. This is really unlike him and I'm getting a little worried, so I send him a text.

_Hey Darren! Just wanted to make sure you are okay? Because you aren't over yet, and I'm worried something happened! I'm sure it's nothing (: See you soon! –CC_

I turn on the TV and put on a reality show to preoccupy me while I wait for him to show up. But I really am not paying attention, all my focus is on my phone, just waiting for a reply.

Another twenty minutes pass by and I am nervous. What if something bad happened to him? What if he got in a car accident? A million ideas run through my head, so I decide to just call him, which will hopefully stop my worries.

The phone rings three times before Darren finally answers.

I'm-"

"Darren! THANK GOODNESS!"

"Ha-ha, I'm happy to hear you too, but why so pleased to hear my voice?"

"Well, I was sitting here waiting for you to come over for our Harry Potter marathon, and then I texted you because you usually don't run late, so I was worried, but then you didn't reply and I had a lot of 'what ifs?' so I called you. But thank goodness you're okay! And hopefully on your way over?"

There's a pause on the other end of the line and I wait for his response. I hear him mutter something, but can't make it out.

"Oh, Chris. Ugh. I forgot that we were hanging out today! I'm super sorry I'm not over there!"

I'm a little hurt that he forgot, but it happens and he can just come over now, better late than never! "Oh it's okay! You can just come over now, I mean, if you want! I even bought apple juice, because I know you don't like diet coke."

There's another slight pause before Darren responds. He sighs, saying " Chris, I'm really sorry, but I can't hang out right now. I made plans to hang out with Chord, actually I'm at his apartment right now."

There's an awkward pause as I realize what he's just said. "Oh. Okay. Well, we can reschedule for another day? I'm pretty much free until Christmas Eve."

"Yeah, that sounds great! I'm really sorry about not coming but I promise to make it up to you! I have to go though, so talk to you later?"

"Okay, yeah, I'll talk to you later."

With that he hangs up, and I realize we didn't even say good bye. I sigh, sinking into my sofa. Well my day just got a whole lot worse.

I can't believe he forgot. I can't believe he made plans with someone else and forgot me. It just feels really awful.

But the worst part is Darren is my best friend and he just doesn't seem to care about me. I have issues with people not caring about me from high school and being bullied, and although through glee and my adult life I have gotten much more confident and moved past it, but I still am sensitive. So to have Darren, who I really care about, just ditch me, especially for something I was so excited for, hurts. It just hurts.

***Right before the phone call* Chord and I have been hanging out at his house for about an hour now, just playing video games and joking. I really enjoy hanging out with him and I can say that honestly I find him attractive. Not like Chris, because Chris is someone I want to date and love, but Chord is very good-looking. **

**We are in the middle of shooting some aliens when my phone rings. "I should probably get that," I say, heading over to the table where it sits. He pauses the game, and I see that it's Chris who's calling. I'll answer but I'll make it quick. **

**"Hey Chris!" I'm-"**

**"Darren! THANK GOODNESS!" Wow. He's certainly excited.**

**"Haha, I'm happy to hear you too, but why so pleased to hear my voice?" **

**"Well, I was sitting here waiting for you to come over for our Harry Potter marathon, and then I texted you because you usually don't run late, so I was worried, but then you didn't reply and I had a lot of 'what ifs?' so I called you. But thank goodness you're okay! And hopefully on your way over?" **

**Oh shoot, that's right! We had plans today! I can't believe I didn't remember. "Oh, Chris. Ugh. I forgot that we were hanging out today! I'm super sorry I'm not over there!"**

**"Oh it's okay! You can just come over now, I mean, if you want! I even bought apple juice, because I know you don't like diet coke." **

**He bought me apple juice? Aww, that's so sweet! This is why I love Chris, he's so loving and kind. But oh no, I can't go over. Even though I want to. But I'm with Chord and I can't just leave. I sigh, replying " Chris, I'm really sorry, but I can't hang out right now. I made plans to hang out with Chord, actually I'm at his apartment right now."**

**There's silence on the other end but finally he responds. "Oh. Okay. Well, we can reschedule for another day? I'm pretty much free until Christmas Eve." **

**He sounds hurt and it makes my heart sad. I can't believe I forgot about this! "Yeah, that sounds great! I'm really sorry about not coming but I promise to make it up to you! I have to go though, so talk to you later?"**

**"Okay, yeah, I'll talk to you later."**

**I hang up and can't help but feel sad. I really wish I could go over to Chris and be with him, but I can't. But I try and put a smile on my face and head back to where Chord is.**

**"Hey man, everything fine?"**

**"Yep, it was just Chris, he was checking in and stuff." **

**"Oh yeah, he's cool about that, always making sure everyone's happy and stuff. Ready to keep playing?"**

**I sigh, because those words are so true. "Yeah, he is. And sure, let's play.**

**I'm worried that I really hurt Chris's feelings and I hope he's not mad. I'll have to call him when I get home.**

It's four days after Christmas and we go back to filming in five. I haven't seen Darren once in that time, yet he has reassured me a couple times that "we will definitely hang out soon!"

At first I thought it was just unlucky, or bad timing that we hadn't hung out. But now I'm sure he's avoiding me. Why else would he turn down or have an excuse for every idea to see each other I have?

I've hung out with Ashley a couple times, because besides her and Darren, everyone else is mainly gone for the holidays. I feel lonely, but Ashley and I just hung out yesterday so I don't want to bug her again.

Even though I know it will just make me sad when he doesn't really care or show enthusiasm, I text Darren anyways.

_Hey Dare, how are you? I saw we aren't in the next episode at all really, bummer, But at least we get extra time on break (: -CC_

I hit send and walk glumly to the kitchen. I open the fridge to see what there is to eat, but when I look at the shelves I see the unopened apple juice which just makes me want to cry. I know it's stupid, because it's really not a big deal. But I do feel really sad about it right now, and since there is nothing better to do, I let myself grieve.

I decide that today will be a day just for me. I will watch guilty pleasure movies and eat lots of sweets, because what does it matter? Might as well try and do something fun. I head to the store to get some films.

I've just finished making all my food and sit down to my first movie. I'm watching Mamma Mia, because not only is it a guilty pleasure movie it's also a musical, so I can sing along, which makes everything better.

I sit back into my couch and let the sweet voice of Amanda Seyfried fill my ears. By the chorus of _Honey, Honey, _though, I'm no longer listening but singing. It feels good to relax.

A few hours later I'm still sitting on my couch, the only difference is I'm surrounded by Chinese take out boxes and 7 empty diet coke cans. So far I've watched Mamma Mia, The Little Mermaid, The first Star Wars, and I'm finishing it off with The Titanic.

I check my phone in a slow scene and see that it's a little past midnight. I didn't even realize how late it was and I can feel myself yawning. But the movie keeps me up.

It's almost done and I am sobbing. Why did I choose to watch a sad movie? I can't stop crying as I watch the lovers sadness. This is horrible. By now the credits are rolling and the tears are still coming. Then, because my brain has been soaked in romance all day, I think of Darren. And I remember that I was supposed to have a movie marathon with him. What I would give to have him here, hugging me right now and drying my tears.

I start crying harder and I can't stop. All the sadness at being ignored and forgotten has built up and I let it go. I curl up into a ball and just let my self sob, because as horrible as it feels, letting myself grieve feels good too. I cry myself to sleep, alone and melancholy.

_A/N: Ok, please don't be mad, it can't all be fluff & good stuff! But the next chapter will continue with this and be posted REALLY SOON! So that's good :) Please give us feedback & thank you so much for reading!_


	7. Apologies

_A/N: Okay, two updates in two days! Woo! And next is Silly Love Songs! So obviously that will be a fun chapter :) This chapter is just a continuation of the last one, kinda a filler to be honest, but stick with us! Also- It might seem like they won't ever get together but we have a bunch of "research" & since it's based on real events we have to wait! But it's coming everntually :) Okay, comment, review, follow, favorite, etc.! Thanks! _

**So far, my goal of hanging out with other guys is going well. I've even been invited to their annual last day of vacation video game day! Right now I'm driving over to Cory's actually, which is where it is taking place. So far I have hung out with Kevin and Harry once each, and one more time with Chord. I didn't find Harry or Kevin particularly attractive, but yesterday I was walking around the mall and I saw quite a few good-looking guys. So I'm pretty sure I'm gay. But as I've said before, I really don't like putting labels on things. **

** As I pull up to Cory's I see a few other cars parked outside. When I get inside I see Harry, Mark, Chord, and Cory all sitting in the living room, already with Xbox controllers in hand. Everyone says hello and I sit down. Already we are joking and laughing and I can tell it will be a fun afternoon.**

** We have decided to take a pizza break and our all sitting on the couch in silence since we are eating. Cory suddenly speaks up. "Has anyone seen Chris at all during our break?"**

** We all shake our heads and he looks a little worried. "Well, I invited him as usual, but he said no, as usual. I was just wondering because we usually at least hang out once over vacation but he hasn't so much as texted me. I'm a little worried about him." Cory sighs.**

** Oh my god I haven't seen Chris in almost two whole weeks, and today is the last day of our break before we go back to filming. Right now all I want to do is surprise him with Diet Coke and do our little movie marathon. I feel absolutely awful, he probably thinks I have been avoiding him this whole time. Chris has probably texted me about ten times asking to hang out or see a movie or just get coffee and I said no to play a stupid video game. I have had a great time getting to know all of these boys and do guys things like pig to pizza and watch stupid action movies that they seem to love. But I would give up all of those days to be with Chris. Now that I think about this I feel very selfish and incredibly rude. I have been avoiding him. No intentionally but still avoiding him. Before I was unsure but now I know, I'm gay. And that's not it, I have these strong unconditional feelings for Chris. Whenever I think about him, which has been pretty much always lately, I light up and feel safe. I know with Chris I can truly be myself and I don't have to hide anything, not that I'm lying to the guys but still I feel like they only know about half of me. They guys don't know that I love to sing and play the piano. They have know clue that I would much rather watch and cry along to Titanic then watch any other the pointless action movies that all have the same plot point to them. **

** "Darren, dude...Did you hear what we said" Chord mocked me while shaking my arm to get me to lose train of thought. Wow how long was I sitting there spacing out about Chris?**

** "Oh yeah...What were we talking about. Chris, was it? Yeah I haven't heard from him too much. I could call him, or go stop by his house after our games, or now even." Two weeks ago I would have been very nervous to say that but now it is the truth, I needed to be there for Chris, he was able to clear so much time for me and now it was my turn to do the same. **

** "Um, Darren are you sure? You are so close to winning Zombies…?" Kevin was a little confused as to why my mood has completely flipped around.**

** "Yeah Kev how about you take over, you are much better than I am anyways. And I'm sure it won't be long. I'm just checking on him and maybe after a bit I can get him to come over and we can all hang out, but I will see what his thoughts are; we all know that he hate video games!" Everyone chuckles and forgets my eagerness to go see Chris.**

** "Alright dude see you later then, if not then tomorrow man!" Cory says**

**" By guys, I had a great time today and these past weeks, thanks. And thanks Cory for having all of us over **

**I had a great time, sorry I'm leaving so soon." I looked at my phone and it was only twelve o'clock, plenty of time to run to the store for junk food and maybe an apology gift, not anything too big but just to let him know that I am here and that I'm sorry for ditching him so much. I hope he is home, I don't see why he wouldn't be, but he may be out with Ashley or Amber. This doesn't worry me too much because knowing Chris he is probably getting all settled for tomorrow.**

** I finally got done with the food shopping and hurry to the mall. It is only 12:30 but I want to spend as much time with Chris as I can so I want to be sure not to be out all day getting ready. I stop by the mall on my way to Chris's because I really want to make it up to him and I have just the gift that will do that. I knew where everything in the mall was because Chord and I went a few times and so did Cory and I so this didn't take to long and I was in and out within twenty-five minutes. I also had yet another reassurance that I was in fact gay because the guy that was ringing me up was rather attractive, not like Chris but still very cute, and I even found myself unintentionally flirting like I did before with girls that I didn't even know. And I wasn't like overly flirtatious, just very light and playful. This was great because now I don't have to sit in confusion, but know I have to figure out when to come out and when to tell Chris. That's what is most important to me. I don't care about labels at all, and I say that a lot but that is because it is true. Putting labels only gives people the opportunity to break you don't and make a million assumptions about you. I don't need that and I don't want to add to Chris's publicity.**

**I finally get to Chris's house and I am actually **

** nervous. I like him, a lot, but I'm not quite sure where he is at if he likes me, doesn't like me, or just is confused. But it isn't about that now, this is me apologizing for being a bad friend and just being there for him through thick and thin.**

** *Knock, knock* Here I go. There is no answer so I knock once more a little louder this time and I hear shuffling.**

** "Oh hi Dare… What-"**

** "Chris I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you in the dust like that, I was just getting to know the other guys and having sometime to figure stuff out about myself and all the changes…"**

** "Thank you Dare, I have missed seeing you. My break was really laid back so I would have loved to see you more and do things to get out of the house, well I wouldn't really mind where we went or what we did really. Sorry just not seeing you I have so many things to say! Hmm… Wait changes… is everything alright, do you need help or anything, here come in you must be freezing you aren't even wearing a jacket. And changes?"**

** He was right I wasn't wearing a jacket, I left it at Cory's because I kind of rushed out of there to see Chris. Oh no what did i say changes, I'm so stupid, I can't tell him yet. I want to but it is too soon. "Oh um… Just working more, living on my own, not seeing my Starkid friends. Stuff like that will take some getting used to." I lied. I couldn't say what I really wanted to say, but that ill come out soon.**

** "Oh...Alright well what brought you here because really a text would have been fine, I know you are busy and you didn't need to clear up time for me." Chris said, I could tell he sensed something more that was bugging me but he knew how to avoid it seeing that I wasn't in the mode to talk about it. "Oh and you brought snacks! Diet Coke, thanks i love you, I mean I love that you remembered...Yeah...I um...Thanks…"**

** Did he just say he loved me! He probably didn't mean it but still, it took every bit of me to hold back my feelings and tell him that back.**

** "Oh yeah sure I know you loved Diet Coke and i thought we could sit around and spend our last day watching movies like what we planned a while ago. I mean if you're up for it?" I completely avoided the fact that he said he loved me because I could see he was blushing and wished he had never said it. **

** "Yes, I'm totally up for it! I mean I was already planning on watching Harry Potter today seeing as I had know plans. Unless you wanted to watch something else we can do a marathon!" Chris changed his mood and was completely lit up! I'm glad to see everything was all cleared up and I can't wait to relax and watch some of my favorite movies with him. **

Wow, what a boring couple of days. I have been moseying around a lot lately just watching movies and eating crappy foods. Ever since that one night of grieving over Darren I have been crying almost once or twice everyday. I know I shouldn't be Dare and I are just friends and that's all we will ever be but I know I felt something more with him and saw him putting more effort into our… relationship. I fell asleep around 2:30 am last night so I slept in until about 10:45, I have been doing that a lot lately. I knew I wouldn't be doing anything today but I got dressed anyway, nothing fancy just jeans and a sweatshirt. I did my hair a bit by the slight chance i needed to run out to the store or something like that. After getting ready for my day I made scrambled eggs for breakfast.

For the past two weeks I texted Darren several times but everytime it has no answer or he is out with the guys. I can't help but be jealous. I would do anything to be hanging out with him. I have a strong sense that he is avoiding me. I wish I knew why.

My thoughts were interrupted when the o heard the door, two fairly loud knocks. I look out the peephole and I see Darren's adorable eager face! Oh my god! I could not be happier! Darren is finally here! But why, oh well. I had a billion things running through my head; I was mad and hurt by him but on the other hand i was ecstatic and excited to talk to him and catch up and goof off like we used to.

I open the door and I could have said so many things but the only thing that came out was "Oh hi Dare… What-" and I was immediately cut of by Darren.

"Chris I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you in the dust like that, I was just getting to know the other guys and having sometime to figure stuff out about myself and all the changes…" he sounded very apologetic at the beginning but when he started talking about his changes i could sense that something was really bugging him. I didn't know whether to talk to him about it or not.

"Thank you Dare, I have missed seeing you. My break was really laid back so I would have loved to see you more and do things to get out of the house, well I wouldn't really mind where we went or what we did really. Sorry just not seeing you I have so many things to say! Hmm… Wait changes… is everything alright, do you need help or anything, here come in you must be freezing you aren't even wearing a jacket. And changes?" I was just rambling on. I tried not to show how excited I was but I blew that. I also couldn't help but asked him about his "changes." he came in and i just wanted to give him a huge hug; one because he was so cold, and two because he was actually there. I was surprised to see that he had a few bags in his hands, two where grocery bags and one was something I couldn't make out. It looked fancy like a present. I know it couldn't be that so I didn't get my hopes up but I was still excited to see it.

"Oh um… Just working more, living on my own, not seeing my Starkid friends. Stuff like that will take some getting used to." Darren said after getting settled in the house. I could tell he was hiding something but I left it there and didn't go any further.

"Oh...Alright well what brought you here because really a text would have been fine, I know you are busy and you didn't need to clear up time for me." Chris said, I could tell he sensed something more that was bugging me but he knew how to avoid it seeing that I wasn't in the mode to talk about it.

"Oh and you brought snacks! Diet Coke, thanks I love you, I mean I love that you remembered...Yeah...I um...Thanks…" Oh my gosh what did I just say! I said that I loved him...Do I… _NO CHRIS STOP._ But I did feel so strongly about him. God I probably freaked him out, I'm an openly gay guy and he, well actually I'm not sure, but still. Maybe I'm overreacting and he understood that I loved what he did, not him… I think.

"Oh yeah sure I know you loved Diet Coke and I thought we could sit around and spend our last day watching movies like what we planned a while ago. I mean if you're up for it?" Said Dare in a relaxed tone. Thank god he took that lightly.

Yes we are finally going to have our movie day! I was so excited I practically yelled him my answer, "Yes, I'm totally up for it! I mean I was already planning on watching Harry Potter today seeing as I had no plans. Unless you wanted to watch something else we can do a marathon!" This was finally going to happen. And I couldn't help but feel like it was a date.

"Alright, well lets get started! I have to unload my bags first though. Oh and I got you something to kinda say sorry for leaving you alone so many times lately." How sweet! I had a feeling it was a gift. But what he possible get me, I have never really talked about things that I wanted.

"Aww Dare you really didn't need to do that, thank you so much!" I ran over to give him a great big hug, finally, I couldn't resist! He was a little shocked but then embraced me. We stood there for several seconds hugging and I couldn't let go, I never wanted to, and by the way he was hugging me I think he felt the same way. To make things less awkward for him and to keep up the mood I whispered "Thank you" in his ear and broke the hug. He nervously smiled then gave me the bag and rubbed my shoulder. He had such a warm touch I felt so safe and comfortable with him.

I could not believe he remembered… He got me the Chewbacca Backpack I have been wanting so badly! I told him that I wanted it the first night we met. How sweet.

"Dare, oh my, thank you so much! This is exactly what I was talking about! How did you remember?" I was so excited I kept looking back and forth at my Chewy bag and Dare.

"Chris i remembered because you got so excited when you were talking about it and that was the first conversation that we actually clicked on. I have been looking for one ever since you told me and that and I decided that today would be the perfect day to give it to you." He said this in such a warm inviting way. He truly did want to make me happy and cared about me like that. I can't believe it.

The rest of the day we watched movies and and hung out until about 12:30 that night. There is no way that I could have had a better day to end my break.


	8. Silly Love Songs

_A/N: Hey guys! So fair warning, we might not have as many update these next 2 weeks b/c I have an exchange student so it will be hard for us to get together & write, but we will try our best! Please let us know what you think of the story & if there are any specific season 2 performances or scenes you want us to include, comment to let us know! Thanks :)_

I'm on my way to our on-location shoot for a Warblers number when my phone rings. I see it's from Ryan, so I pick it up immediately.

"Hey Ryan, I'm on my way over right now, is something wrong?"

"Hello Chris. No, nothings wrong. I just wanted to make sure you saw the changes we made last night, because there's a new scene between you, Amber, and Lea. It's being shot right after this and I wanted to make sure you're aware? If not, we can always move it…"

"Yes, I saw it! Thanks for checking in though. I think it will be a good one."

"Oh thanks Chris. You are too sweet. Well, I'll see you soon. And we need to do lunch again soon, I miss talking with you, but you've been so busy lately."

"Yes, sounds good. Bye Ryan!"

"Bye"

I laugh now that I'm off the phone, because of course I wouldn't laugh at him, not professional at all! It's just that everyone always says I'm Ryan's favorite, "his little Chris," is what they say, and they are right. I think being the people pleaser I am and since I'm the youngest in the cast, Ryan treats me most like his favorite child. We usually have lunch together on set every couple weeks but with winter break and hanging out with Darren lately, I haven't been to a lunch in… almost two months?

As I pull up on to set I see Ryan and right away go over to him. "I just realized we haven't done lunch in almost two months! How about Wednesday we get a pizza?"

"Hello Chris, sure sounds great. I have some story line ideas I'd liked to run by you, so that will work great." That's another special treatment I get. Ryan often asks us what we think about a storyline for our characters, but doesn't give us final word. I don't get final word on Kurt, but I get to give input on all the other characters too. Which is always fun.

"Okay, sounds great!" I say, waving good-bye as I head to hair and make-up. Just then Darren comes over, already in his blazer and hair-gelled.

"Morning Chris! How are you? Ready for the GAP-attack?"

I laugh at the ridiculous name but nod my head, "Calling it GAP-Attack now? You goon. Yeah, I'm ready."

"Well, that's what they call it in the script…" He gives me his lost puppy dog face, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh come on Dare, it's just a joke! Are you ready?"

"Yes, definitely! Can't wait!"

"Good, you better be. If I have to swoon over you, you better be at least not totally annoying." I laugh to show it was a joke, but Darren has a strange look on his face. Like he took it personally. But then he's smiling again so I must be wrong.

"You think I'm annoying? You should listen to yourself!" He pushes me lightly and skips away. I give him a fake glare, but I really don't mind, it's nice to have him on set.

"That's him, the one folding sweaters." Darren says, in character as Blaine. The scene just started, and I am supposed to be playing a secretly jealous Kurt.

I tilt my head to try and get a view of the guy that has caught "Blaine's" eye.

"Mm, I can see the appeal. Quite a head of hair." I say in an annoyed tone.

"His name's Jeremiah. If he and I got married, the GAP would give me 50% discount." He says, with a far off, dreamy look. "This is insane, I don't know what I'm doing, we haven't even really gone out on a date, we shouldn't do this-"

"Okay, come on." I say as I pull Darren back. "Man up, you're amazing. They're gunna love you." I really mean what I say, so playing this "supportive yet heart broken" friend isn't very hard.

I hurry into place for the number and get ready to sing. The song started and I was ready to play a jealous Kurt, this should be fun! When I pop out at my cue I make an envious face, and I hate to admit, but I kind of was. His voice sounded great on the song, if only it could have been live. I could feel my cheeks begin to get hot and red, oh no what am I starting… This isn't even a Kurt and Blaine scene.

I get a feeling in my stomach, like butterflies, and thank goodness this is an appropriate reaction for Kurt, because I'm not keeping it professional at all. I lip-sync along and watch Darren from my spot across the store. He goes to the sunglass rack and I notice that the ones he chooses are pink. Hmm, I wonder if that's just because he's being gay or if it's a common thing or… I'm over thinking this.

For the second verse, I know they are going to be zooming in on my face, so I'm ready to act very envious. As Darren puts a finger to his lip and makes the most attractive noise ever, I am genuinely shocked, and don't have to pretend.

His voice sounds so sexy in the song I can't help but break character for almost the whole song. It wasn't just Kurt that wanted this, I cant totally relate to Kurt.

I know the camera is going to make yet another close up to my face and I lean on the shoulder of another Warbler, still in complete shock at how amazing Darren did on the song and how great he is doing with his body motions towards Blaine's little crush. My face probably reads as though he was singing to me, I wish he was, but I try to break out of it for my next close up scene. I have to keep reminding myself not to show so much emotion towards this.

I break out this finally and change Kurt's attitude into annoyed one so my feelings won't show. It's hard but I have to endure it because I'm gay and he… well that is undetermined, an we work together so I have to tone it down on set and leave these thoughts of, well what ever they are at home!

As I finish my scene with Lea and Amber, the three of us walk of the set together, appearing as tight as Rachel, Mercedes, and Rachel are during their "girl talks." Which is true, because the three of us are very close. "Well, I'm starving, anyone want to get lunch?" Lea asks the two of us.

"I can't today, I already told Jenna I would eat with her, but thanks for asking. How about tomorrow?" Amber responds.

Lea nods and turns to me. "Sure, our usual place?"

"Yes! Meet me out here in ten?"

Lea and I our enjoying lunch, in the back room I took Darren too his first day on set. We've discussed our thoughts on the current storylines and now are talking about everyday stuff.

"I've started looking for some dresses, I know award season is still a little away, but the dresses are so gorgeous!"

I nod and agree, they are. "Well, I haven't seen any amazing suits yet, but you know I will send you pictures when I do."

"Yes, as always! So… Are you going to have some arm candy by chance this year at the red carpet?"

I sigh, "No Lea. I'm single, as you know."

"And still in love with Darren?"

I frown at her, but nod "Yes, I'm afraid so. Is it obvious?"

"Besides the fact that you spend as much time with him as possible, no actually. You do a pretty good job keeping it hidden. Any more advancements on whether he plays for your team? Or at least likes you back?"

"Not really, unless you have anything. We are just best friends, but I really like his company so it's okay.

"Well, I watched the Christmas episode, and I see what you mean with Baby It's Cold Outside. He was really into it, and if Ryan said don't be touchy, he was practically the exact opposite!"

I laugh, remembering that day. "Yeah, not his best moment. I don't want to get my hopes up, because he's most likely just very friendly and a really good actor."

"Yeah, I guess. But it doesn't hurt to have a good-looking guy giving you his attention!"

"That's for sure," I say with a smile.

** I stand on the stage behind Chris, who as Kurt is announcing the Warblers. We are about to sing Silly Love Songs by Paul McCartney & The Wings, and I'm very excited! It's live which is fun too!**

** As Chris comes back into place I turn around and smile at him. Things have been a little awkward this week due to our characters, but I know neither of us really took it to heart.**

** I start going behind the booth and as I'm singing I stare right at Chris, and then he starts to do the same. We both are smiling at each other then I break away for my next lines, sadly I have to …**

** I finally get to go back to Warblers and I go straight to Chris, I couldn't help it. I'm sure I showed the pride on face but I can't help it. I kept looking over at him so I see him, but he wouldn't look over. That didn't stop me though, he was so cute the little Warblers suit too! Finally when the "I love you" line comes up I look again he I was over joyed he looked at me! I know why I looked at him but is that why he looked at me? And the cute little smirk he made! I almost lost it!**

** We then turned to make a bit of loop as a group and I can't help but check out Chris's ass. Whoa. Okay, first of all, I can't believe I haven't noticed this before, but it is really nice. Second, I should not be thinking these things! This is my job, and I need to not act on my feelings. As if… My thoughts really need to quit arguing with me, because they are quite convincing, and usually right.**

** I walk away and head over to "Santana," changing the mood. I use the lyrics to my advantage and poke fun at her, which I can see makes Chord laugh. Then I head back to the Warblers, and back down the line, looking for Chris. Once I find him I stop, and we make eye contact. I realize as I look at his adorable smiling face, that I am really singing this song to him. I'm screwed.**

** We all brake away and do our own thing, but as we get back together I see that Chris almost falls trying to come back. I watch him, laughing at his clumsiness and notice that he acts out the lyrics while he walks backward. AS I sing the lyrics, I decide to do the same as Chris, because it was very cute.**

** The song ends and as everyone applauds I look over to Chris, as on cue, and give him a smile. But as always, the smile on both of our faces is genuine.**


	9. Entertainment Weekly Shoot

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, with my exchange student, we haven't been able to write in two weeks! But now we have time again, and we have this lovely chapter!For this chapter, we REALLY recommend checking out this link: 2011/01/22/glee-photo-shoot-behind-the-scenes/_

_It will help you get a visual! Thanks again for reading! :)_

I head to Ryan's office on set for our lunch I promised. Even though these happen often, I always get very excited. We always have a good time discussing what will happen to the characters, and I'm excited to see what's happening next on the show.

"Hello Chris, how are you doing today?"

"Good Ryan, you?"

"Fine. I don't think I've officially congratulated you on your Golden Globe yet? I'm very proud."

"Oh thank you! Same to you! I'm against a lot of great actors though, so we will see." I can't help but keep on grinning, because my Golden Globe nomination is a huge deal.

"Well, sit down. We have lots of catching up to do."

After we have discussed many of the other characters storylines, we finally get to the one I've been waiting for, Blaine.

"I think Blaine's character has quite a bit off potential, and all the fans already adore him. I just don't know if he should stick around."

I am a little surprised to here this, because I thought it was a definite he would be moved to a series regular next season. "Really? Why not? I mean, the fans are responding so positively, it seems like a bad idea to get rid of him."

"Well, I can't say that I've had the most positive experience with Darren."

"Oh no, really?" My face falls and I am very concerned. How can this be?

"He seems to have trouble sticking to his specific notes, and breaks character too much sometimes."

"Well, I know this isn't an excuse, but I think he's used to goofing around from what he's done before. He's getting better though, isn't he?" I have to stick up for him, even though it goes against Ryan, which I never do.

"I guess I'll guarantee that he will be around for the rest of the season, but after that I'm not sure."

"So, is 'Klaine" going to happen? Because I thought for sure it was but…" I trail off. Klaine is the couple the fans (and I have to admit, myself too) has been waiting for!

"As of right now, I'm not sure. Do you think it should?"

"Well um… I think it is needed for Kurt's character. I mean it has all been down hill for him and I think for Kurt, and the fans, seeing a positive change for him will be exciting."

"Seems as though you have put quite a bit of thought into this, but I do agree with you. I would assume Darren is on the same track as you?" Ryan says this sounding a bit suggestive.

"Oh well I'm sure he is enjoying the huge fan base so far and I know he is loving being one Glee." I try to avoid his question but I know it will come back again, he never lets things down.

"Hmm I guess so, liking all the cast members too."

"Yeah he is getting along great with everyone, really fitting in." Ok I think I played that off well. How did he know to talk about the emotions flying around with Darren and I?

"Okay…well anyways I guess we will give him the rest of the season and see where "Klaine" goes. I'm not promising anything so don't you two get too excited."

"Haha very funny Ryan. Alright see you on set." And with that our lunch was over.

Sunday morning I hop in my car and head toward Entertainment Weekly's office. Darren and I are going to be featured on the cover of the magazine, because of our character's positive impact on the gay community. I'm really excited, because even though I guess I'm a celebrity, it's not everyday you are on the cover of a magazine!

When I park my car, I see that Darren is just parking too.

"Hey stranger, how are you?" Darren calls.

I laugh, and call back "Dare, it's only been three days! You haven't missed me _that_ much!"

"How would you know? I have no one else to fangirl over Harry Potter with."

I roll my eyes at him. He can be so ridiculous sometimes, but I love him for it. "Well, I guess that's a good reason. So are we gunna head inside or what?" I gesture towards the door.

"Oh yeah! In we go," he says and holds the door open for me.

"Always the gentleman."

**The editor of the magazine has just finished giving us an idea of what will happen today, and I'm being whisked away to hair and make-up. First, we are going to do a photo shoot together, then after a lunch we will interview separately. I'm super excited, because this is my first big interview!**

** As my hair is being styled, I think back to me and Chris's conversation in the parking lot earlier. What I had really wanted to say was "Yes, actually, I have missed you. Quite a bit! Because I also miss you." But that would be weird for him and I think I'm supposedly straight so. Mixed messaging and all.**

** The ladies are done working on me and I go change into my Warblers blazer, and head to the area where we are doing the photo shoot.**

** Chris had just left to go get his iPod so we have background sound. I go to the photographer to get some notes. I don't want them to know how nervous I'm so I just ask in a very relaxed tone, but in the middle of that my voice cracks when Chris walls in with his Warblers blazer. He looks great. How am I going to keep my cool during this shoot…**

** On my way here I was trying to figure out if I was supposed to extra flirty in character of Blaine or just have Chris and I goof around. I'm personally nervous to do either or; being flirty with Chris…I mean Chris is very fun but I cant never tell what is too much and what is not enough, and with us just goofing off I always have a fear off messing up and creating another one of those awkward moments that I always start. I guess I will see what Chris does and feed off of that.**

** They start playing Chris's music from the loud speaker, and I laugh. The first song to come on is Don't Stop Believin' the glee cast version. We are already being photographed, so he keeps smiling but whispers to me "I warned them, this iPod has some weird stuff!"**

** My smile widens and I try not to laugh. "That's fine, anytime I get to listen to you is a good day." I see a blush instantly appear on his cheeks.**

** As we pose, I notice that Chris can't help but tap his foot. So I decide to start bobbing to the music as well, and next thing I know we have our arms around each other and are bouncing to the songs. The time flies by with Chris practically in my arms, as we hear P!nk, Ke$ha, and many other tunes.**

** They tell Chris to go change into normal clothes to portray Kurt. Shortly after he left I find myself singing along to the music. Teenage Dream is being played from his iPod. This is crazy, I would have never thought that he would actually have me singing on his iPod. Chris walks out and he immediately blushes, he asks as though I wasn't supposed to hear this.**

** "I told you my music was embarrassing-"**

** "No, no it's fine! I feel flattered! Now I get to brag that I'm on Chris Colfer's iPod."**

** He smiles, but I can tell he's still embarrassed. " I guess, it's just. Well, never mind."**

** It's just what? I really wish I could know what he was going to say…**

** "Well, we better get back to taking pictures. I don't know about you, but I have lots of poses I want to try out!" For some reason, it's gotten a little awkward, and I'm trying to make it normal again. Which makes me think, what is normal for Chris and I? Since day one we've had a fairly flirty relationship, for two best friends, especially since one of us is officially gay.**

** I feel conflicted about this as a head back towards the photographer, and we get a few notes. For the next few photos we are supposed to have our arms around each other, and just smile. It's a very friendly pose, and I'm glad because right now I do feel a little awkward.**

** We've been in the same pose for a while now and finally we our told to break for lunch. I realize that my arm has moved from Chris's shoulder down to his waist, and as I let go I miss having him so close.**

** For lunch, I have grilled chicken and Chris has salmon, and we both grab cookies. We sit there and enjoy our food and I am hoping that the silence isn't to long. But before I get myself to worried he breaks the quietness.**

** "So that was fun! Glad we got to be featured for our roles. I mean it is amazing to have made that big of impact and it has only been a few episodes. You have really been great throughout this whole new experience."**

** "I know, it really is. But I wouldn't be this great without you. You have been an amazing co-star and I can't imagine having a stronger connection with anyone else." I know that was a little too much but it is true, I have had such a great time with Chris and playing such an inspiring role. I mean I have already found myself through this and it hasn't been to long since I met these people.**

** "Oh Dare that is very kind of you, thank you."**

** 'Your welcome, well we should probably go to interview. Maybe we could catch up later."**

** "Yes, yes that sounds great. Have fun! Is this your first big interview? Good luck!" **

_Quick A/N: This is a bit of a filler, sorry! But please comment, review, favorite, follow, etc. ! And next chpater is the Golden Globes! Woo!_


End file.
